alex the were woman
by coolpizza57
Summary: Justin is fed up with alex always pushing him around, so he creates a plain to get her back, and creates a potion that transforms her into a human tiger hybrid, however when he can't change her back she is forced to adapt to life as alex the were woman based off of marvel comics tigra plz review


chapter 3-breaking point

(3rd Pov)

Alex was sitting on the couch of the living room in her home reading a fashion,

When her older brother Justin came rushing down the stairs angry.

Alex where is it, Justin said instantly

Where is what Alex replied in a sick sweet tone knowing full well what he was talking about.

The wizard family robe, you know the robe that goes to the family wizard he replied very annoyed at his sister immaturity

Alex just stuck her tongue out at him, then Jerry Russo their father coming downstairs, the yelling of his two children, had waken him up from his afternoon nap.

What's going on in here jerry shouted grumpily he was not a light sleeper.

Alex took the family robe Justin replied in a sort of tattling way

The last thing that Alex wanted was to get her dad in this, which if history proved right it usually ended with her getting grounded.

Ok ok keep your pants on Alex replied annoyed while taking her wand out of her boot

**My brother is wrong my brother is right, family robe come out in to the light** then the family robe appeared instantly in her brothers hands

Ok you have your robe happy? Alex asked and flashed to her room

Ok well I'm going back to bed please don't make any noise jerry announced as he went back up stairs.

Justin Pov

I don't believe this first Alex takes the robe, and dad doesn't punish her for it,

Ok I'm not complain about the robe, I'm complaining about how Alex manages to take things from me and get away with it,

Well I've had enough of it, its time she learned that if you poke a bear he will bite back.

Later in the lair

3rd Pov

Justin was going thought potions books, looking for the perfect one for getting payback, when his younger, and somewhat airheaded brother max walked into the lair

Hey Justin whatcha doing max asked out of curiosity, as he sat down and pulled out a comic book

Looking for a potion to get back at Alex Justin replied with determination max just looked at him shocked,

Wait your going bad; sweet count me in max said with excitement as he got off the couch and started looking through potion books until he found one in particular

Hey what about this max asked holding up a book that had the words** human/animal hybrid transformation potions** on the cover

Justin studied the book carefully thinking it did seem extreme, but as long as it was not a poetically an animal that could wreak havoc on the city like a rhino elephant etc, the what's the worst that could happen, plus the potion would probably wear off in a day or so.

Ok lets just look over what type of animal to use Justin replied,

Then they started to look into the book crossing out a few categories such as flying or big mass animals, then after 5 minutes of searching they found one,

What about a tiger max asked anxious, he was really looking forward to seeing the look on Alex's face when she woke as half of an animal.

Justin had to agree it would be funny plus he was tired of searching, ok then lets get potion making he said ripping the page out of the book and he and max walked out, without seeing the warning label on the back of the book

**Warning the effects of any potion described in this book when used on a human will last indefinitely, however any wizard who drinks any potion the effects of the transformation will be permanent and irreversible and may result in the users loss of magic**

Later around dinner time in the living room

3rd Pov

It was dinner time for the Russo family and harper (who was an honorary Russo) and the family was just chatting about who knows what except Justin who was waiting for his chance then It came to him

Hey Justin get me a drink Alex said rudely Justin would normally reply with a no, but he didn't because he knew it would pay off in just a few minutes.

The then takes her glass heads into the kitchen area and fills up Alex's glass with water and "accidently" drops a fork on the floor, still holding the glass he crouches down, next he takes the potion out of his pocket and pours it into the glass of water, then picks up the fork, and finally walks back to the table.

(Alex Pov)

What's taking Justin so long I'm really thirsty, I thought plus he seems a little off, because he didn't say no when I told him I need water, but I'll worry about that when I have liquid in my system, my thoughts returning to water.

He then comes back with the water in his hand and said, here is the water you requested, he then hands the water to me, and then instantly I take the water in my hands then I began to drink it down, and with in seconds it was gone, while it was relieving, the water seemed to have a funny taste to it, then all of a sudden my head starts to spin.

You ok Alex you don't so good Harper asked me concerned,

Ye-Yeah I'm fine just a headache I said trying to not only reassure her and but myself.

Well maybe you should go lie down, my mom suggested

Ok, I agree and make my way up the stairs, my head spinning faster for every step, and my body starts to ache with pain.

Finally I make it to my room, closing the door behind me, and then all of a sudden I feel a surge of pain, like I had been struck by lightning,

I then look in the mirror, and I'm completely horrified because my teeth were starting to grow and sharpen into fangs, oh my gosh am I turning into a werewolf no Its not possible so what's happening to me I thought in complete horror. I then start to undress because I may not be turning into a werewolf but I'm turning into something, pretty soon I'm only in my bra and panties

Then the pain sparks at my feet, I look down in horror to see that my tow nails start being replaced with razor sharp claws, then I look at my hands and see claws start to come out of my hands,

Then I turn my attention back to the rest of my body see, striped fur growing from my feet and travels up my legs and once it reaches my upper thigh then I feel a jolt go up my spine, and something growing out of above my butt, I turn around and see a long striped tail, oh gosh I'm turning into a tiger I thought horror, then I turn back to see that my entire body is covered in striped fur, then I feel my face start to grow fur and I feel my ears change shape becoming more pointed, then I feel the world go dark as I loose conciseness.

the last thing I see is Justin and my dad coming in the door

Back down stairs After Alex goes up stairs

Justin's (Pov)

That was unexpected I thought the potion was supposed to take effect in an hour, if the it was instant something was wrong I thought then max came rushing into the living room holding the potion book that we used to make the potion

Justin may speak to you privately max said which got my attention so I got up out of my seat and walked over to him

What is it I asked and he replied we have a tiny problem then he continued it it seems that we didn't add any delaying powder and the change is gonna happen instantly, he said well that explains Alex's behavior then, I thought to myself and turned back to max ok we will make it work I dismissed and turned around and came face to face with dad Uh Oh I thought to myself, then he started to talk

Max why do you have the hybrid transformation book, my dad asked and by his tone he knew something was up under the pressure, of his gaze I spilled the beans,

Ok ok well uh you see, max and I used the book to get back at Alex for stealing the robe I said in a rush, chicken out much I thought

This had dad eyes pop out of his skull YOU WHAT he yelled which made me flinch

Look I'm sorry I was just sick of her pushing me around, look the potion will wear off in a day then everything will be fine I tried to convince him, but he wasn't believing me it.

Well nice plan except next time you might want something temporary, did you look at the label on the back he said as if it was obvious wait label what label I thought in panic, I was about to ask but it seems dad read my mind and took the book, and flipped to the back.

This label he shouted lowly and pointed it to me I was shocked it what I see,

**Warning the effects of any potion described in this book when used on a human will last indefinitely, however any wizard who drinks any potion the effects of the transformation will be permanent and irreversible and may result in the users loss of magic**

I was about to reply when there was a crash that came from up stairs, I then race up to her room, with dad racing, swinging open the door, I look on the floor to see Alex, covered in fur, which only meant one thing her transformation was complete,

**To be continued**


End file.
